future shock
by Demonlord5000
Summary: after an incident with cartman, kyle ends up in a situation no one wants to be apart of.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this." Stan whispered in horror. It couldn't be possible.

"I'm afraid it's true son, your friend Kyle fell into Stark's pond. We've searched the whole pond but, we couldn't find him." The police officer explained. "But, the fat kid who pushed him into the pond will be put in court." The police officer left, leaving Stan in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle's whole body was in pain. His eyelids felt heavy, and he couldn't move his limbs.

"Kid… kid, please wake up."

"I am awake." Kyle mumbled. Three seconds later, an electric shock caused him to bolt up.

"Ahhh, you're up, good." A burly man said.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Please explain." Kyle said looking around the lab he was in.

"I don't know if I should."

"Can I at least go home?"

"Well… I'm afraid you can't."

"Why not?"

"You've been asleep for 900 years bud, you've been frozen in stark's pond." Kyle was stunned, and bolted to a nearby window. Sure enough, south park was not the same. Flying cars were visible, and every futuristic thing you could think of was visible.

"Oh my god."


	2. Chapter 2

"This can't be happening…" kyle whispered, frightened as he looked out the window.

"Son… I'm going to need your name." The worker said.

"K-Kyle… Kyle Broflovski." the man typed Kyle's name on a holographic computer.

"Uhhh… here we go, Broflovski. You have a niece who lives nearby, a descendent of an ike broflovski."

"How old is she?"

"She's nine years old… 400 years ago." he saw kyle's expression and laughed. "I'm joking, she's nine years old."

"What about my friends?"

"What are there names?"

"Kenny McCormick." the worker typed on the computer.

"Opened a toy shop, which is now run by his descendents. Married a girl name Tammy Warner."

"Of course he did." kyle said with a roll of his eyes. "What about my brother ike?"

"He became a lawyer, a very successful one at that, and married a girl named Karen McCormick."

"Eric Cartman?"

"Executed at the age of ten for pushing a Jewish boy into stark's pond. The boy was never found, so it was classified as murder. Afterwards, the entire cartman bloodline has long since died out."

"OK… one: that boy he pushed into stark's pond was me… two: SWEET! But… what about butter's stotch?"

"Opened an orphanage at the age of 29, never married, so he adopted a kid whose descendent works at the McCormick toy shop."

"Uhhh… stan marsh?" at that moment, the worker dropped a cup of coffee he was holding. It the floor with a crash.

"Uhhh… I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything about the marsh family."

"Th-they didn't die out…"

"No, the marsh family is actually still thriving to this day."

"Then why can't you tell me anything, stan was my best friend!"

"Let\s gat you to your niece's"

"But-" a group of robots came in, grabbed kyle, and carried him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle took a chance to look around as the robots led him through the streets. South Park had truly changed in the 900 years Kyle had been frozen. The once quiet mountain town had become a bustling futuristic city. Tall skyscrapers adorned the place, the tallest of which could be seen even from where Kyle was. The building was adorned with one giant letter that Kyle didn't have time to make out before the robots ushered him onto a train. The train was attached to beams of lights that Kyle realized were the train tracks. He sat, the robots standing next to him. The train sped off at high speed, and Kyle turned to a robot, noticing a large M adorning the chests of both robots. Kyle didn't even bother to ask about them, though he did speak to the robot closest to him.

"Is there anything you can tell me about my niece?"

"Yes. Maria Broflovski, your great, great, great…" this went on for about three minutes. "Great, great niece, great, great…" three minutes later. "Great, great granddaughter of Ike Broflovski, born in the year 2892, birthday, January 31st, has an unusual interest in-."

"OK, you can stop that." Kyle interrupted as the train slowed to a stop. The robots ushered Kyle out onto the station. Kyle looked up at a hovering clock, which told him that it was 4:00 AM, pretty early in the morning. The robots brought Kyle towards a house twice as large as token black's. The robots brought him toward the front door, where one rang the doorbell. A few minutes passed, and the door slid open, revealing a young girl. She was only an inch shorter than Kyle. Her hair was a soft brown, her eyes a deep blue, and her pajamas a shining silver. Her tired eyes and messy hair told Kyle that she had literally just woke up.

"What?" she spoke in a soft yet tired voice.

"Maria Broflovski?" a robot asked.

"That's me."

"This is your great, great…" three minutes later. "Great, great uncle, Kyle Broflovski, he was found at the bottom of Stark's pond and was unfrozen three hours ago, as his last living relative, it is you he shall be staying with." The robots pushed Kyle inside and left. Maria closed the door and stared at Kyle with tired eyes.

"Uhhh… hi Maria." Kyle said in a friendly voice. Maria took his hand and led him through a doorway into a large kitchen. Kyle watched as Maria poured some water. Kyle only just realized how thirsty he was since he was unfrozen. Maria handed him a glass of ice cold water. He took a sip, and watched as Maria splashed her own water onto her face. She jumped, her eyes snapping open, now wide awake.

"Better." She murmured as she took a seat next to Kyle, staring at him with curious eyes that made him uncomfortable.

"You're my uncle?"

"Uhhh… looks like it."

"You're from the past?"

"Yeah, from the year 2013." Maria looked at him in wonder, then, out of nowhere, she grabbed a knife, grabbed Kyle's hair, and in one fluid motion, sliced a chunk of his hair out.

"OW! What the hell!?"

"This is going in my collection." Maria squeaked happily as she stuffed the hair into her breast pocket.

"Collection?"

"Yeah, I collect things from the past. I actually have a whole room for it."

"That's kinda creepy."

"Whatever. I'll have the robot servants make you some food, and then we'll go get your chip installed."

"My chip?"

"Yeah, everyone over the age of 4 has a chip implanted into their skull." She said tapping the back of her head. "The chips contain details of who you are, what you do, basically, the chips contain all information about you."

"Why do I get the feeling those chips were ripped off of futurama?" Maria looked at him awkwardly.

"What the hell is futurama?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhh… should we be out this early?" Kyle asked as Maria led him down the streets.

"It's OK, there are cameras everywhere."

"Shouldn't we at least have you parents with us?"

"My parents died in a car crash three years ago, the servants take care of me."

"How did this family get so rich?"

"Oh… well, my mom told me when I was two, after you were lost in the pond, your dad took Eric cartman to court, we won, and got a huge payoff while Eric cartman was sentenced to death and his mom was legally forbidden to have anymore children."

"Cool." Kyle whispered as they approached the large building Kyle had seen earlier. At the front doors stood two armed robot guards.

"Halt!" one cried as it lifted its futuristic rifle towards them. "State your businesses!"

"I'm Maria Broflovski, my ancestor here was just unfrozen and requires his ID chip." Maria replied calmly. The robot beckoned her forward, and scanned the back of her head. He then beckoned Kyle forward, and did the same thing with him. Except, when he scanned Kyle, there was a loud buzzing sound.

"Very well, you may proceed." Kyle and Maria walked through the doors into a large lobby.

"What the hell was that about?" Kyle asked.

"They had to scan me to prove my identity. They scanned you to see if I was telling the truth when I said you didn't have a chip." She responded as they approached a desk.

"My ancestor needs his ID chip." Maria said to the robot at the front. The robot scanned Kyle, and started typing on its computer.

"Please take that elevator." The robot said pointing to an elevator labeled ID chips.

"I can't go up there with you Kyle." Maria spoke up.

"Why not?"

"Well… the daughter of this company's CEO oversees the chip placement and… she doesn't like me."

"Can't you just go up and talk to her?"

"No, she has a restraining order against me." Kyle shrugged and walked towards the elevator. The second he was inside, the doors shut and he was knocked to the floor by the elevator's speed. He managed to stand up as the doors opened, revealing a girl about his age.

"Hello." She said with a toothy grin as Kyle stumbled out of the elevator. She had long, black hair, a red jacket, and blue jeans.

"H-hi." Kyle said as he tried not to throw up.

"You're Kyle Broflovski?"

"Y-yes."

"Right this way." She led him to a table. She shoved him onto it and started strapping him in.

"Normally, we have to make you a chip first, but one was already made for you." she said as she strapped him down.

"OK."

"My ancestor built this company up you know, you may have known him."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she stepped back as a jackhammer like object lowered itself down. Kyle realized that there was a large hole where his head lay. His fear grew as the tabled flipped over. The girl came up to him, and bent down to meet his eyes.

"This is going to hurt…A LOT." And with that, she pressed a button, and an extreme force hit Kyle in the back of his skull. The restraints released him, and he fell to the floor, his ears ringing. His head hurt so much; he was out cold in a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey… wake up." Kyle jolted awake. The girl was standing over him, and his head no longer hurt.

"It's alright, people pass out a lot when they get their chips." She smiled and helped him stand. "I gave you some painkillers while you were out, so, we're done, just take that elevator back down. She turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Kyle called. She stopped to look at him.

"Yes?" Kyle walked up to her.

"Uhhh… I just wanted to ask you your name." she gave him a toothy grin.

"Jenny… Jenny Marsh…"


	4. Chapter 4

"M-Marsh?"

"Yeah." Jenny spoke quietly.

"Y-you're related to stan marsh?"

"Yep!" Jenny said brightly now. "He built this company from the ground up! This company builds robots, weapons, technology, and we even make medicine! What the hell's wrong with you?" she added, seeing the sad look on kyle's face.

"It's just that… stan was my best friend." Jenny's face fell.

"Oh… god, I'm so sorry."

"Y-you said you build technology?" Jenny nodded. "So… maybe you have a time machine I can use?"

"No."

"No!?"

"The technology for a time machine is beyond our time even now."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"The word "Bitch" is actually a term for female dogs."

"SHUT UP!" kyle screamed. All of a sudden, a severe pain ripped through his skull. His hand flew up to his chip as he stumbled.

"You OK dude?" Jenny asked with an expression of worry. Kyle collapsed as the pain became even more severe. In seconds everything was black…

XXXXXXXXXX

900 years ago:

"This just isn't fair!" stan screamed as he kicked a rock, sending it flying into stark's pond. "Of all the people who could've been lost in stark's pond, why did it have to be KYLE! Why couldn't it have been kenny!? If he had died he would of come back!"

"How can y-you be sure kyle's dead?" a girl in a green jacket spoke from a few feet away.

"I'm just saying Rebecca."

"Oh."

"Anyway, thanks for coming, wendy said this would be a waste of time."

"W-well, w-wendy's a bitch."

"For the first time ever I'm going to agree with that."

"S-so they're taking that fat kid to c-court tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure cartman get's what he deserves. Cartman has habit of taking things WAY to far, like that ginger pride rally or that civil war reenactment, but this just crosses the line."

"You w-want me to come with you?"

"Sure… it would be nice to have someone to talk to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle's eyes snapped open, he couldn't believe what he just saw. He realized he was in a hospital.

"You alright?" kyle jumped, and turned to see Jenny and Maria next to him.

"F-fine… wait, Jenny, Maria told me you have a restraining order against her."

"Well… I couldn't deny her the right to see you so I burned it."

"Oh… Maria, can I talk to Jenny in private?"

"Sure." Maria said as she stood up and walked out of the room. "I was getting hungry anyway." and with that she closed the door behind her. Kyle turned to jenny.

"Jenny, I think something's up with my chip."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… my chip made me pass out, and while I was out, I saw something… it was kind of like a memory."

"A memory?"

"Yeah… I saw stan talking to a girl I used to like, they were at stark's pond… it was after I was frozen, they were talking about Eric cartman's court hearing."

"Interesting… I've never heard of a chip doing that before. I'm going to have to research this." she walked out of the room, but stopped at the door. "What was the name of that girl stan was talking to?"

"Rebecca Cotswolds."

"Hmmm… I knew it had to be Rebecca Cotswolds." she said as she walked out of the room. Kyle lay there for a few seconds, ten he shot up when he registered what Jenny said.

"What!?"


End file.
